


Sweater Memories

by seanisfinnigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanatical Fics's Christmas Drabble Competition 2019, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanisfinnigan/pseuds/seanisfinnigan
Summary: Harry passes on a gift to Teddy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11
Collections: Christmas Drabble 2019





	Sweater Memories

“Harry?”

At the soft, caring sound of his wife’s voice, Harry looked up from the emerald green sweater sitting on his lap and turned his head towards the attic doorway. Ginny was looking at him intently, concern in her eyes. Silently, he held up the thick winter garment for her to see.

“Oh, Harry…” Ginny said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I miss her too,” she whispered as she moved over to Harry and knelt beside him on the floor.

They embraced each other and grieved silently for several minutes before Harry spoke. “I… I was thinking of giving it to Teddy,” he mumbled, suddenly uncertain. “Do you – do you think he’d like it?”

“Of course he would, love.”

“But… it’s so old, and I know Ron never liked getting them, and it’s got this stain on the sleeve from when Seamus’ milk exploded next to me at the Christmas feast that year…”

“Harry,” Ginny interrupted soothingly, “He’ll love it. I promise. He idolizes you. He’d love it if you gave him a fifty-pence piece like the Dursleys gave you that same year mom gave you this sweater. And he knows how much this old, milk-stained thing means to you. You tell the story about getting it almost every year on Christmas morning.”

Harry smiled at that, remembering again how amazing it had felt to wake up that first Christmas morning at Hogwarts and actually have presents. He hadn’t realized it then, but that was the first moment he started to think of Molly Weasley as a second mother. He just hoped that when Teddy unwrapped the sweater the next morning, he would love his godfather as much as Harry had loved her.

\-------

A month later, young Teddy Lupin could dependably be seen running across the snow-covered fields near Godric’s Hollow, clad in a thick emerald green sweater with an old stain on the left sleeve and several fresh ones on the right.


End file.
